Another Version of how Chase Joins the PAW Patrol
This is a short story of how Chase joins the PAW Patrol there's some other versions out there so I'm not the first check those out as well, anyways rated PG for gun use, minor violence and awesome scenes. So when a story is written the publisher waits for the writer to write his or her's story, then the publisher goes through the book or story or whatever and says what they like and don't like and if the book should be published, critics are harsh and sometimes don't know the struggle only the denying of something awesome that you wrote, don't let the critics (aka the world) drag you to its levels, be unique, and awesome, with that in mind lets get on with this short story. Time 7:33 AM place Lookout Ryder is seen looking through a clip board looking for a pup that has police skills that can help manage the Lookout and the other 7 pups, anyways Ryder didn't find any and became frustrated, he threw the clipboard down on the table, Skye came up the elevator. Skye: hey Ryder, why upset? Ryder: I've searched and searched and searched, and still cannot find a police pup. Skye: (looked at the clipboard for a sec) hmm what about her? Ryder: no cause she works in Florida and would only work here half time, I'm looking for a full time pup, Skye looked through a couple of pages: well what about him? Ryder: no because he, one wants like 50 bucks an hour and hasn't any experience with S.W.A.T Skye looks some more: ooh he's good looking, what about this one? Ryder read the bio: yeah I remember him, Chase I think is the name, almost died for his Chief Skye: really, how? Ryder: it started back a couple months ago in Michigan there were some shady deals going on here and there in Detroit, well one time there was a tense stand off between police and some big wig drug lords, anyways cut to the point someone said something that made someone else snap they shot the person people shot each other, no one was critically injured, because one of the big big drug lords had the chief of Detroit at gun point he shot the gun to kill the chief, but this pup jumped right in the way of the bullet, took full impact to the lower left of his body I think, the chief shot and killed the drug lord grabbed the pup and raced him to the ITC of u of m or intense trauma care of univ. of Michigan, the pup was in rough shape lost a lot of blood, he made it though, and pulled through, actually I think he got out of the Hospital last Tuesday, we could fly over there and see if he's interested with your plane Skye: awesome lets go! she jumped down the slide and landed in her heli which transformed into a plane big enough to seat 10 comfortably, it could also do vertical takeoff, and once Ryder got down there he jumped in as Skye's co pilot, and they took off, he let the other pups know where he and Skye were going. Once they got to where Chase was staying (at the state police station headquarters in Charlotte, Michigan) Ryder performed an interview with Chase, who happen to have FBI and CIA training, Ryder knew this was the pup Adventure Bay needed, he was hired! Chase packed his stuff and flew back to Adventure Bay with Skye and Ryder. Ryder summoned the pups to the Lookout (to meet Chase but they didn’t know that…) Once they all got in the elevator and made it up to the top with gear on, they all jumped out of the elevator, they noticed something, no someone different, they all lined up accordingly. Ryder: thanks for coming pups, as you can tell we have a new member, his name his Chase, say hi everyone All pups: Hi Chase! Chase: Hi pups, nice to meet you all. Ryder: Chase will be our police, S.W.A.T, and Spy pup With that said Ryder asked Chase to agree to a pledge that went like this: Ryder: Chase do you as a PAW Patrol member, agree to protect and serve Adventure and the community it holds, but not just stop with our community and our city, but to any call that we receive from around the world and to protect and serve the community of the world as well? Chase: I do Ryder: okay, you are now an official PAW Patrol member. With that Ryder gave Chase a new collar with a pup tag that had a gold star on it, and while Ryder and Skye went to pick up Chase, Rocky built Chase’s new police truck. Ryder: also Chase there’s something waiting for you down at the end of the slide Chase: really? Ryder: yeah check it out! with that Chase ran to the slide and and slid down to the bottom which he landed in his new police truck, it transformed into the police truck, while Chase slid down the slide the pups and Ryder cha down through the elevator and went out to where Chase was at. Chase: This is awesome! Thanks Ryder! Thanks pups! Pups and Ryder: you’re welcome! with that said Ryder gave Chase a tour of the town on his ATV they greeted Mayor Goodway, Farmer Yumi, e.t.c. That night when all the pups were heading to bed Ryder: so did you enjoy today Chase? Chase: oh yeah it was awesome! thanks Ryder for letting me become a PAW Patrol member. Ryder: You’re welcome, Goodnight Chase. Chase: Goodnight Ryder. Thanks for reading this short story, I might rewrite another version like this but with more detail, check my other stories @ JBalog196 Stories and Characters and see you all later! Category:Fanon Stories